narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kogan
The 'Kogan '(子眼'' , Kogan'') is the dōjutsu kekkei genkai of the Midori clan. Its abilities are similar to that of the Byakugan, having originated from the famous "All Seeing White Eye". Origin The Kogan was first awakened by Komatsu, a shinobi of Konohagakure, some time after the second shinobi war. As a member of the branch house of the Hyūga clan, it was debated whether a curse seal should be placed upon him, but upon realizing that Komatsu had awakened an entirely different dojutsu, it was decided that the seal was unnecessary. Abilities Like the Byakugan, the users of the Kogan have the ability to see through objects at a certain range. But unlike the Byakugan, the Midori clan tend to specialize in long range combat, staying as far as possible from their opponent. This dōjutsu allows the user to see with clearness any target, even if it is from a considerable distance. Many members of the clan have the ability to see approximately twenty five kilometers, though it is seen that a few select members of the clan have surpassed that distance. An example of this is when Hinote, a renowned member of the clan was able to count the exact number of captives in a cell from thirty kilometers away. While the Kogan does not possess the ability to block or open any of the 361 tenketsu points, those who utilize this eye can determine if their opponent is a mere clone and locate the original. This is true for all types of clones. The Kogan also allows the user to copy images from their own memories and transform themselves into a complete copy. The user's genes and chakra signature will also transform, allowing the user to infiltrate guarded areas with less difficulty. This transformation will only last up to three days, although it is seen that younger users will only have the ability to last two days or less. The signature technique of any user of this eye is the Impact. It has been compared to the Shinra Tensei of the infamous Rinnegan, but the Impact differs from it in many ways. Creation and Conception This dōjutsu originally was created as one with the Tengokugan, before the dōjutsu was deemed too complicated and thus made into two separate kekkei genkai of different clans. Trivia *While Kogan literally means 'Child Eye' (子眼) , that name is simply a shorter form of its other name 'the eye that is the child of the Byakugan'. *The Kogan is green in appearance, leading to the Midori clan's name that can be translated as "green". *When this eye is transplanted into anyone who is not of the Midori clan, it may appear to be golden or yellow. This is not always the case. *The Kogan may change color over time, as seen with Hana Midori. After Tsuru Midori's eye was transplanted into Kōryuu, it would sometimes take a golden hue. Notes Hi, this is Hikari12. To anyone who wants to use this dōjutsu ('''IF '''anyone does), I think it would be fine. Just please tell me beforehand about it. The same goes for the Tengokugan. As a warning, anyone who uses the Tengokugan MUST, I repeat, MUST be of the Akari clan. That dōjutsu cannot be transplanted (well, at least not for a long period of time). Category:DRAFT